Amor de la Fresa
by Genzetsu
Summary: Grimmjow has become addicted to a certain orange haired shinigami and is craving more. Will the shinigami alow him another taste? GrimmIchi, Sequel to Dolor y Placer, One-shot.


Grimmjow sighed as he looked up at the blanket of stars that was the nighttime sky, letting the light of the moon fall upon his pale skin. His azure hair danced slightly in the wind while his cold eyes stared out over Karakura Town. The town was covered in a veil of shadows that was only penetrated by the eerie glow of the street lamps.

The arrancar closed his sapphire eyes and began to concentrate, trying to pen point the specific spirit signature of the person he was looking for. It only took him a few minutes to lock onto the aura and ecend towards it. he continually repeated in his mind, "Be as quiet as possible." It would be horrible if his target discovered that he was here before he had a chance to do what needed to be done.

After a few seconds of free falling, the blue haired man landed on the street in front of a small building that was the Kurosaki Clinic. He knew exactly which window was the one that led to his prey, so without hesitation, Grimmjow leaped into the air and landed on the open window seal. He quickly slipped in and his piercing eyes landed on the bed where the teen known as Kurosaki Ichigo laid, silently sleeping.

As he stared at him, Grimmjow tried to remember a spell that one of the other arrancars had thought him. The man made a strange symbol with his right hand and began to say the incantation, "With the power of one, bind the spirit of another with the strength of an iron will. Enchanta numero deciseis." When the world left his mouth, chains that glowed an ethereal green appeared around the boy before suddenly disappearing. Grimmjow whispered to himself as he lowered his hand, "That should make things a little easier."

Once he was finished with the spell, he reached down and grabbed the boy's shoulder. He gave it a rough shake, which caused Ichigo's eyes to shoot open and his head to whirl around so he could see who had awaken him.

The orange haired teen's eyes widen when he saw the arrancar staring down at him. he was about to yell something when Grimmjow's hand flew up and covered the other's mouth before calmly whispering, "Settle down shinigami, I'm not here to harm you this time."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, showing his disbelieve of the man. Grimmjow grumbled, "If you don't believe me, look at my hip, you'll see something missing." the teen glanced down and, like the other said, something was missing; his zanbakuto. Ichigo then looked back up at the arrancar in utter confusion. _If he's not going to attack me, why is he here?_ thought the boy.

Grimmjow slowly moved his hand and asked, "You promise to not yell?"

Ichigo nodded and asked, "Why are you here?"

When he said that, a sly smile appeared on the man's lips as he chuckled, "Do you remember what happened last time I was here? Well, I'm here for another taste." With that statement, Grimmjow leaned over and pressed his lips together with the teen's, kissing him. Ichigo's eyes widened again as a dark scarlet blush eclipsed his cheeks. He could not believe that the arrancar, one of hi enemies, was kissing him.

While Grimmjow kept his mouth busy, the man's hands grabbed the other's wrists and pinned down his arms and straddled his waist. Ichigo whimpered slightly when the arrancar pulled away. Even though he knew that it was wrong, his heart was racing and an immense heat was growing in his chest.

"I have an idea shinigami, I'm not going to continue unless you beg for it," Grimmjow chuckled.

Ichigo glared up at the other before looking away as he spoke, "Please, continue. I beg you to do it."

"If you insist," the man crashed their lips together in a lustful kiss. The orange haired boy's back arched up and pressed up against Grimmjow's chest. The arrancar mentally smirked as he tongue darted out and brushed Ichigo's lips, asking for entrance. The teen obliged and slowly opened his mouth. Grimmjow's tongue shot in and was immediately locked in a battle for dominance, which he easily won.

When the arrancar roamed his newly won territory, he tasted the strawberry flavor that had drove him crazy the first time, and now he was finding that he was quickly becoming addicted to it. Grimmjow maneuvered so he was holding both of Ichigo's arms above his head so he could use his now free hand to wrestle both of their shirts off. Once they were gone, the man moved from Ichigo's lips to his neck and began to bite it, which caused the teen to yelp lightly.

Grimmjow dug his teen into the other's skin, almost near the point of breaking it. Ichigo cringed and he whimpered, "Don't tease me."

The arrancar smirked and replied in a low growl, "Why not? I think it's pretty fun."

"That might be true, but it's driving me crazy," Ichigo answered.

"Well, too bad. I'm going to have my fun before moving on." With that, Grimmjow moved one of his hands down Ichigo's body to the seam of his pajama bottoms and quickly pulled them down, revealing the teen's hard, erect member to the outside world. The man wrapped his hand around the weeping length and began to stroke it roughly. The orange haired teen let out a long moan as the waves of pleasure traveled through his body. Grimmjow chuckled while watching the other's reaction and took a mental image of it because he didn't want to forget that look of pure enjoyment.

When the arrancar's pace picked up, Ichigo shut his eyes tightly as he climaxed, spilling his seed all over Grimmjow's hand. The teal haired man let go of the now limp member and licked the cum off of his hand before spreading the teen's legs and looked into the other's amber eyes. Grimmjow let out a heavy breath and removed his pants. Once they were off, he searched for Ichigo's exposed portal and finding it, forced his way passed the reluctant ring of muscle. The agonizing intrustion ripped a loud cry from the boy's throat and he shut his eyes to block out the pain.

_God, he feels tighter than before_, the arrancar thought as he grunted loudly and continued to push forward through the tight channel as it squeezed him until, he was buried deep within him.

Ichigo's body felt divine. The teal man waited for as long as his limited patience would allow, then he began thrusting—slowly at first, then with increasing velocity. He couldn't help it, the young man, with his large eyes glistening at the corners with unshed tears and his body powerless and vulnerable against him, was his private wet dream.

Though Ichigo was still in immense pain, a small spark of pleasure had ignited deep inside and started to spread as Grimmjow plunged into him. However, his body could not adjust to the other man's size after being taken so violently and the orange haired boy clenched his teeth as he rode the alternate waves of ecstasy and agony.

Grimmjow felt no such conflict. Rui was the sweetest fuck he ever had. He couldn't get enough of him. Every time he sank into his tight body he moaned at the utterly exquisite sensations that raced through him. Relenting completely to his animal instincts, the arrancar pulled back and plunged his full length inside Ichigo—again and again. His acquisition was violent and total. The teen whimpered as he was slammed between the mattress and Grimmjow's hard body.

As soon as the man felt the stirrings of his climax, he gripped Ichigo's revived cock and began to pump him frantically. He wanted them to come together, to witness the boy's look of completion at just the moment he exploded inside him.

When the teal haired man had touched him again—had wrapped his long fingers around his erection and given him respite from his torturous state of denial—Ichigo nearly screamed in his rapture. The orange haired teen was overcome, his senses drugged with pain-induced adrenaline and the euphoric sensations imminent just before release. All he could do was hang on as Grimmjow continued his assault to its inevitable end.

With a loud groan, Grimmjow threw his head back, ramming into Ichigo for all he was worth as his cock twitched inside him and spilled forth into his most secret recesses.

Ichigo soon followed, a choked sob escaping his lips as he covered both their bellies with gratuitous arches of hot semen.

The two men remained still, catching their breath for a long while afterward. Grimmjow was to first to speak, saying, "That was pretty good."

"Y-yeah…" Ichigo replied tiredly.

The arrancar let out a sigh as he pulled his length out of the boy, who whimpered as the appendage exited him. Grimmjow looked down at the boy, meeting those amber eyes of his and say a strange twinkle in them that caused a strong heat to take over his chest and his cheeks to turn a light pink. The man looked away quickly as he dressed himself and headed towards the window.

As he was about to slip out of the small hole and into the dark night, he glanced back at Ichigo and spoke in a pseudo gruff tone, "Until next time, Ichigo." He then stepped out and disappeared into the night time sky.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry that it has taking me so long to post something on here, but I have my reason. I've been really busy with some of my original projects (Like the book I'm working on) so i've not had alot of time to work on fan fictions. That being said, i would like to take the time and say that I will try to post more stories on here. I plan to do one once a month and I will try to make them the best that they can be.**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed some GrimmIchi action, I know I sure enjoyed writing it.**

**Until later,**

**Genzetsubou**


End file.
